Family Tree
by McLawyer
Summary: Dinozzo must put aside personal feelings in a case involving family
1. Chapter 1 edited

I do not own NCIS or anyone or anything affiliated to it, I'm just a big fan.

* * *

Episode Description:

The team is called to a small, Midwestern college to investigate the death of a petty officer. Things get weird when it turns out that Tony's cousin, who attends the college, was sleeping with the dead petty officer's girlfriend. Tony must put aside his feelings when his father steps in to defend Tony's cousin.

Cast:

Main Cast:  
Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs---Mark Harmon  
Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo---Michael Weatherly  
Special Agent Timothy McGee---Sean Murray  
Special Agent Ziva David---Cote de Pablo  
Donald 'Ducky' Mallard---David McCallum  
Abby Sciuto---Pauley Perrette  
Jimmy Palmer---Brian Dietzen  
Director Leon Vance---Rocky Carroll

Guest Stars:  
AJ Dinozzo---Sterling Night  
Lois Sullivan---Allison Miller  
Vincent Dinozzo---Robert Wagner  
Joey Miller---Ed Westwick  
Sarah Starin---Katie Cassidy  
Mike Adkinson---Colin Egglesfield  
Ryan Taylor---Matt Lanter

* * *

Please R&R Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own NCIS or anyone or anything affiliated to it, I'm just a big fan.

* * *

"Good mornin', good mornin'. It's great, to stay up late, good mornin', good mornin' to you," Tony said as he danced into the squad room. McGee was sitting at his desk, typing as usual, dressed in a tee shirt, jeans and sport coat. Both Gibbs and Ziva's desks were empty.

"Mornin' McMGM," Tony said as he set his gearbag down on his desk. He pulled his leather jacket off and hung it on the back of his chair to reveal that he was wearing a polo with his jeans and work boots. McGee sighed as he looked up at Tony.

"Tony, I have a ton of paperwork that I need to get done before Gibbs gets here in an hour. Ziva's off today and Vance is breathing down my neck about some virus that got into the network system, so please explain what you're talking about so I can get back to work," McGee ranted at him as he stood up.

"What McGrouchy, in a bad mood then?" Tony asked as McGee glared at him, "Nineteen Fifty-Two, MGM Production, 'Singing in the Rain,' Gene Kelly, Donald O'Connor, Debbie Reynolds. One of MGM's finest." McGee sat back down as Tony plopped down into his chair. Vance came down the stairs and into the squad room.

"DiNozzo, where's Gibbs?" he asked.

"Well sir, he's uh not here yet," Tony answered. The elevator doors opened and Gibbs walked into the squad room, coffee in hand.

"What do you need Leon?" he asked walking over to his desk, setting the coffee down.

"My office Gibbs, it's important," Vance said, walking towards the stairs. Gibbs looked at Tony and McGee, then followed Vance.

Going into Vance's office, Gibbs said hello to Cynthia, Vance's current secretary and Jenny Shepherd's old secretary.

"We have a small problem Gibbs," Vance said as he sat down behind his desk.

"And what's that Leon? Is Eli David giving you trouble again?" Gibbs asked. The Director of Mossad, Eli David, had recently given NCIS trouble over the fact that his daughter had defected from the Mossad and become a full fledged NCIS member.

"No Gibbs, this involves someone else on your team," Vance said. Gibbs looked at him.

"Who's that?" he asked. Vance handed Gibbs a folder. Gibbs took it and opened it, it was a case file. He skimmed it and saw that a petty officer had been killed at a small college in Wisconsin, about 70 miles away from Great Lakes Naval Base.

"This is all well and good Leon, but why doesn't Collingwood's team handle it?" Gibbs asked. Vance sighed.

"Because the key suspect is a cousin of someone on your team," Vance said, "DiNozzo." Gibbs looked at the director. He then turned and walked back to the squad room.

"Tony, call Ziva and tell her to come in, then get us a flight to Milwaukee, Wisconsin," Gibbs ordered, "McGee, go down and tell Ducky we're gonna need him. Then put Abby on a head's up, she's gonna come with us too" Gibbs sat down at his desk and pulled some paperwork out of his drawer.

"Boss, why're we going to Wisconsin?" Tony asked. Gibbs looked at him.

"Right, not important. We'll get on it right away," Tony asked picking up the handset of his phone. McGee got up and walked to the elevator. He pressed the down button and waited for it. He couldn't figure out why they were going to Wisconsin; the Naval Base in Illinois had a few NCIS teams, so why couldn't they handle it?

The elevator doors opened and Abby was in there. She was wearing her normal leather boots, a red and black mini skirt and a black tee shirt, with her hair in its classic pigtails and a white lab coat.

"Hey, McGee, I've got great news. Remember that band that we were gonna go see two years ago, my friend's band, Brain Matter?" she asked excitedly. McGee had to think for a few minutes before he remembered that right before the case where the team flew out to the USNS Chimera.

"Yeah, Abby, I do. Why?" he asked. She got really excited and flashed a big smile.

"Well because, they're playing, at that club where we went last week and I have tickets for you and Tony and Ziva and Palmer," Abby said excitedly.

"Um, Abby, go talk to Gibbs, he needs you," McGee lied. He didn't want to hurt Abby's feelings, not after she caught him and Agent Susan Grady down from Poly making out.

"Okay, well where are you going?" she asked stepping out of the elevator. McGee stepped in.

"I have to go down to talk to Ducky about something," McGee told her. Abby grabbed his arm.

"You're not telling me something," she said glaring at him.

"Abby, its fine, just talk to Gibbs," he said. He gently pushed her out of the elevator. She stood there glaring at him as the doors shut. She turned on her heel and went into the squad room.

"Hey Gibbs, what's up?" she said walking over to his desk, "McGee said you wanted to see me." Gibbs looked up at her.

"I need you to access the Whitewater Police Department's case file on the death of Petty Officer Ryan Nelson," he told her.

"Where?" Abby asked.

"Whitewater in Wisconsin," he told her. Tony looked up from his desk.

"Hey, uh, boss?" Tony said, getting up from his desk, "Uh, we're going to Whitewater Wisconsin?"

"Yeah, Tony, that's what I said isn't it?" Gibbs replied.

"Well ya see it's just that that's where my cousin goes," Tony told him walking over to the front of Gibbs desk.

"I know DiNozzo, that's why we're taking the case," Gibbs told him, "Your cousin is one of the suspects." DiNozzo and Abby both gasped.

The elevator doors opened and McGee stepped out. He walked into Autopsy where Ducky and Palmer were cleaning up.

"Hey Ducky," McGee said walking over the medical examiner and his assistant.

"Ah, Timothy, to what do we owe your pleasure down here?" Ducky asked, pulling off his latex gloves.

"Gibbs sent me down. He said to get ready because we're flying to Wisconsin for a case," McGee replied.

"Wisconsin? Well good lord, there's a team at the Great Lakes Naval Base, Agent Collingwood I believe. Did Gibbs tell you why they did not take it?" Ducky asked.

"Oh yes, and then we talked about last night's American Idol and gossiped about the girls downstairs," McGee said sarcastically.

"Point taken Timothy, although I did not appreciate the facetiousness of it," Ducky responded, turning to face McGee. Palmer grinned.

"Stop smiling Mr. Palmer," Ducky said. Jimmy stopped.

"Alright Timothy, tell Gibbs that I'll be ready in an hour or so," Ducky told McGee, "Tell him to call me so I can know what I need to bring with." McGee nodded and walked out of the room, over to the elevator. He pressed the down button and stood there waiting for it.

The elevator doors opened and McGee got in. It started to rise.

The elevator stopped on the floor of Abby's lab. The doors opened and Abby was standing there. She got in the elevator. McGee was afraid that Abby was going to go off on him about the concert.

The elevator doors shut and it started up again. About five seconds after that, Abby hit the emergency stop switch.

"Why didn't you tell me McGee?" she demanded turning to him.

"Um, sorry Abby, but just after last time we had to bail on going to see Brain Matter, I didn't want you to think that we did again," he told her.

"No, Tim, that's not what I mean. Why didn't you tell me about you and Agent Grady?" she asked, starting to visibly get upset.

"Abby, I'm sorry, I didn't think you would care," he said, reaching out and touching her shoulder. She instantly pulled away, tears starting to run down her face, smearing her black makeup.

"Well I do Tim! I mean it's not like you've ever walked in on me making out with someone!" she yelled.

"Abby, it's not your business who I date!" McGee yelled back. A faint pounding was going on in the background.

"Whom," Abby said.

"What?!" McGee asked

"Whom, not who," she responded. She stepped closer; McGee reached out and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry Abby, I really am," he told her. He leaned in and kissed her. She started kissing him back. The elevator turned on and started moving, but neither of them noticed. It stopped and the doors opened.

"Can I bother to break you two up?" Gibbs voice said. McGee and Abby broke apart and looked at Gibbs, Tony and Ziva all standing there.

"The elevator was not coming up and we heard shouting," Ziva said.

"Way to go McRomeo," DiNozzo told the couple.

"Be nice Tony," Abby told him as she and McGee stepped out of the elevator.

"Alright, well is Ducky going to be ready to go?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah, yeah Boss, he said give him about an hour," McGee said.

"Alright, go home, grab some gear and meet back here in an hour and a half," Gibbs said. The team all nodded and got into the elevator.

"So McVirgin, how was it making out with Abby?" Tony asked the younger agent. Abby reached up and gave him a smack in the back of the head as the doors closed.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and smiled, walking back over to his desk. Vance came down into the squad room.

"Gibbs, be careful with this one," Vance said, "If DiNozzo's cousin is the prime suspect, turn this over to Collingwood immediately."

"And if he's not, Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"Then solve it," Vance said, sticking a toothpick in his mouth.

* * *

Please R&R, thanks!


End file.
